


Lean on Me

by Turtle_ier



Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Christmas, Drunkenness, Gen, half-hearted attempt at humour, livestreams, this one is really bad compared to the rest in this anthology im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: Zylus comes to Yog towers for the Jingle Jam, and Lewis is drunk. Nothing really happens, but it does get Zylus thinking about some stuff...
Relationships: Lewis Brindley/Rick Van Laanen (Implied)
Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559674
Kudos: 9





	Lean on Me

“Zylus!” Lewis yelled, throwing his arm around the other man, “Good to see you man! How was… how was your flight?” 

It was the Jingle Jam - of course it was the Jingle Jam - and for once in his drunken endeavours Lewis wasn't drinking gin, but had a steaming cup of mulled wine, orange slice and cinnamon stick included. He threw his arm around Zylus. 

“My flight was fine,” Zylus said, still drained from the experience, “I’m glad to be here now and not in economy for another two hours.” 

“I’m glad that you're glad to be here! I’m glad. Come on, the fans will be really happy to see you.” 

Lewis dragged him along, not giving him a second to adjust to being back in the office. He waved at Simon as he went past, who clapped him on the shoulder but didn't stop the two of them, and eventually Lewis led him to the stream room. 

“Guys!” Lewis announced, “Look who it is!” 

And so Zylus was dragged in too, playing G-mod and attempting to make a not-so-awful but also extremely-awful Christmas cabin with Lewis as his team mate. Lewis kept fucking it up, putting windows on unevenly and placing multiple chimneys instead of just the one, but Zylus, while making half-hearted attempts at fixing it, knew it was a lost cause. 

“No, how about, wait,” He said in rapid succession, too busy laughing at Lewis placing another ten candy canes around their cabin, “That’s too many! That’s too many!” 

“What, candy canes or drinks I've had?” Lewis asked, “Because I think it's drinks.”

“Both. Definitely both.” 

The thing was, though, Zylus had definitely passed tipsy at this point too, sticking with beer but having a few down him already, and two tipsy (or just drunk, in Lewis’ case) men lead to circumstances that sometimes couldn't be explained. That particular stream, it seemed like the unexplainable was Lewis constantly leaning on, or lying on, Zylus.

“You're so fucking heavy,” Zylus complained, making a face when he could feel Lewis’ laughed. 

“Am I?” He asked, “That’s not very polite.” 

“Polite? It’s not very polite to lean on me like that.” 

“You want me to move?” Lewis asked, serious all of a sudden, “I can, if you want me to.” 

“Yeah- it’s uh. It’s fine.”

“Sure?”

Zylus swallowed, not quite sure how to say it, or even if he wanted to say it at all, but settled on not explaining the warm and comfortable feeling of having Lewis lie on him. It might have just been because he had a couple of drinks, or just because being close to Lewis was always nice, but he didn't say anything negative and just shrugged instead.

“Sure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this isn't really up to my usual standard, but I just really wanted it out of my drafts folder, lol.  
> If you did, somehow, like this, please don't hesitate to leave a kudos, comment or bookmark.


End file.
